La pesadilla de Luna
by BrunoGianatti
Summary: Luna esta de novia con Draco, pero una serie de "raros" romances, en Howarts, le arruinan la vida. Al parecer no todo es lo que parece...


**Espero que se diviertan un rato.**

**Gracias Loathing Thee por la idea.**

**ACLARACIÓN: LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. Rowling. No hay, ni hubo, ni habrá intención de lucro con este o cualquier otro fic que sea escrito por mi y publicado en fanfiction. **

**La pesadilla de Luna**

Luna P.O.V.

El Sol se estaba poniendo y empezaba a hacer frío. El precipicio no me asustaba. Mi vida no tenía sentido. Lo había perdido todo.

De golpe empecé a recordar...

Recordé el momento en que le había conocido. Draco estaba yendo a la sala de pociones cuando le vi y sus hermosos ojos se fijaron en mí.

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntos? —le había preguntado.

—Sí, claro —había sido su respuesta.

Fuimos caminando por los largos pasillos. El viaje nunca se me había hecho tan corto. Cuando llegamos al salón, él me preguntó si no que quería que nos fugásemos y fuésemos a conversar a alguna torre; sí, fue mi respuesta. Minutos después, ya nos estábamos dando nuestro primer beso...

Mis días empezaron a cambiar, ahora no estaba tan sola y tenía a mi lado a alguien a quien le pudiera confiar todos mis secretos. El era lo que siempre quise en un hombre. Pasábamos horas hablando. Éramos el uno para el otro, o por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Aproximadamente un mes después de aquel encuentro camino a la sala de pociones, mi vida se deshizo. Mi vida cambio y la felicidad se convirtió en odio y tristeza. Recuerdo estar dirigiéndome a visitar a Draco para llevarle unas golosinas, cuando lo vi. Draco estaba besando a Harry, estaban abrazados. Nunca tuve una sensación tan horrible.

Corrí, Corrí y Corrí, nunca supe en que direcciones, hacia qué lado y con que propósito. Ya nada me importaba. Lo cierto es que mi Draco era Gay!!! Mi cabeza estaba bloqueada, no recuerdo el momento, pero en algún momento de mi corrida por Howarts, me crucé con Hermione. Estaba en un estado igual al mío. Se acababa de separar de Ron. Ron la había dejado para irse con Harry, pero Harry prefirió a Draco.

Éramos dos perdedoras, nuestros novios nos habían dejado por Harry. El colegio lo sabía, aparecíamos en la primera plana del periódico escolar todos los días. Las burlas y bromas, nos arruinaban la vida todos los días.

De golpe, llego mi tan deseado receso por navidad. No tendría que escuchar ningún rumor sobre lo que había echo Draco con Harry la noche anterior. Solo pensarlo me daba asco. Los rumores de frases como "Clávame la varita Harry", no los volvería a escuchar.

Decidí no volver al colegio, quería empezar mi vida devuelta. Había amado tanto Draco, que los hechos ocurridos me destruyeron. Seguí recibiendo algunas noticias de Howarts por carta. La más extraña fue cuando Ron se puso de novio con Neville, para darle celos a Harry. Rumores de sexo multitudinario se escuchaban todos los días, tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts.

Todos conocían a Hermione, Ginny y Luna, las que fueron dejadas por sus novios gays.

La noticia del suicidio de Hermione, me dio fuerzas a mí para hacer lo mismo. Un simple salto y dejas el mundo...

Ahora mis recuerdos se terminaron... Hacia fuerza por dejar de recordar. Sentía el odio en mis venas. Mi corazón latía fuerte. Miré hacia abajo, después SALTÉ.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**El Quisquilloso**:

¡Otro suicidio más por problemas amorosos!!!

Luna Lovegood, la tan conocida chica, hija de Xenophilius Lovegood, dueño de "El Quisquilloso", que había cortado su relación con Draco Malfoy, se suicido días atrás. No es un hecho aislado. Hermione Granger, fue la primera en llegar a tal decisión, y ahora están las miradas en Ginny Weasley.

El cadáver fue hallado en un precipicio. Se cree que hace alrededor de una semana que salto.

Todo empieza con la relación que Luna tenía con Draco. Eran una pareja feliz hasta que Draco descubrió que Harry lo satisfacía más. Éste último había iniciado una relación con Ron Weasley cuando ambos estaban en Hogwarts y el pelirrojo aún salía con Hermione. Harry entonces, decidió dejar a Ron e iniciar una relación con Draco. El pelirrojo hizo lo propio con Hermione y comenzó a salir con Neville Logbotton aunque todo esto haya sido una treta para darle celos a Harry

Ahora los ojos están puestos en Ginny, la ex pareja de Harry, para que no cometa los mismos errores que les costaron la vida a sus amigas.

**¿Y?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**ACLARACIÓN 2: Esta historia toma los personajes de la saga de Harry Potter, pero las relaciones de estos no tienen relación con la de los libros de Rowling. Disculpen por no haber aclarado este punto en su debido momento. **

**3)Lo del periódico escolar es un invento mio para exagerar la situación. **

**Dejen reviews. :)**


End file.
